


Sweet as Sugar

by Fyria



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Baking, Chaptered, Dan and Phil AU, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope not tho, Kinda Bad Boy Dan?, M/M, No Smut, No Stigma whatsoever, Openly Queer Characters, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Sweet Phil, maybe a little ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyria/pseuds/Fyria
Summary: Phil owns a bakery. A late customer starts coming in, and Phil finds him quite interesting...





	1. Raspberry Macarons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this fic, I hope you enjoy. I'd be very happy about some feedback and if you want to beta the next few chapters, feel free to message me :)

Whenever Phil entered the bakery, he came home.

The cursive writing on the door, the little bell above it, the familiar warmth and the pleasant smell welcoming you inside. It was the place he felt most comfortable. He had fulfilled his biggest dream with founding his own shop and actually being able to live from the money he made with it.

When he came downstairs from his tiny flat it was still dark outside, as always. Being a baker meant that he started his day when other people ended theirs. He had never thought he’d be able to wake up before sunrise.

Although he was tired more often than not, either because he had too much to do besides work or his endless worries about money had kept him awake, he never drank coffee. There was no time to make some before opening time (he’d rather sleep) and anything was better than setting foot into the Starbucks across the street and giving his hard-earned money to his biggest rival.

He turned around and looked at the dark window, of the still empty store opposite his. The soulless, green mermaid laughed at him from the glass, infuriatingly happy. With a sigh, he turned back and unlocked the door.

 

Over the course of the day, there were usually enough people around to keep him busy at all times. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t even have room to think between baking to stock up the shelves, and serving the customers at the tables. It was a lot of work for one person, but he simply couldn’t afford to hire support. He didn’t even know where he’d find a person that _wouldn’t_ constantly annoy him while still being a reasonably productive worker.

Unfortunately, it seemed like a lot of the people walking down the street preferred the gigantic Starbucks to the small business with the comparatively high prices. It didn’t help that he wasn’t able to sell coffee yet because a coffee machine with a high enough quality _and_ variety of coffees was just too expensive for now. Regardless, he did his best to serve even the rudest customers with a smile on his lips, since they were his only hope for keeping his business alive.

Running the business on his own also meant that he worked late. Closing up after dark, eating some of the leftovers, and going upstairs to fall into bed was his usual routine.

But this one should be an evening that he wouldn’t forget for a long time.

 

He was already wiping down the counter when the stranger walked in.

“Oh, sorry, are you closed?” the tall, brown haired man asked, uncertainty in his voice as he looked around in the empty bakery.

“Well, pretty much”, Phil answered, glancing to the left-over goods in the shelves. “But if you want something you can still order, don’t worry”, he added with a smile.

“Great, thank you.” He looked to the wall behind Phil, seemingly searching for a menu. “Do you have coffee?”

Phil’s heart sank at the question. He hated to turn down a nice customer, especially if they were also cute. And this one truly was Eye Candy, with his curly fringe and dark eyes. Taller than him, which was rare, and even though he could’ve looked awkward because of his height, he carried himself with an attractive confidence. Definitely his type.

“No, not yet, still working on that,” he answered with a sigh.

To his surprise, the customer didn’t seem too disappointed. “Oh well, that’s not a problem,” he smiled, “then I’d like five raspberry macaroons to take away, please.”

Phil nodded happily and made his way to fetch a paper bag.  “Excellent choice,” he remarked as he got the Macarons and balanced them into the bag.

“Yeah? I’m glad then,” the other one responded with a chuckle, “but everything else in here is looking delicious too,” he added, looking Phil straight in the eye with a cheeky smile. Was that flirting or just his wishful thinking?

“Oh, thank you,” Phil giggled, hoping that he wasn’t blushing. Because he didn’t know what he should do or say after that, he just folded up the bag in silence and placed it on the counter awkwardly, trying to compose himself. _Okay, take deep breath and don’t get your hopes up. One little comment doesn’t mean anything_ , _you’ll probably never see him again anyways_.

“That would be four pounds, then.”

“Keep the change.”

And as soon as he came, the young man was gone again, the ringing of the bell above the door the only trace he left besides the ten-pound note in Phil’s hand.


	2. Blueberry Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger returns and Phil is starting to grow fond of him.

As soon as Phil opened his eyes, the image of the brown-haired stranger popped back into his head. He had fallen asleep thinking about the conversation they’d had and how he had made Phil feel like he wasn’t a stranger at all. He really wanted to talk to him again, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it wasn’t worth thinking about.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed. Work would take his mind off it, if he wanted to or not.

 

“Those really were some awesome Macarons.”

He jumped at the voice, surprisingly loud in the already quiet shop, whirling around to discover yesterday’s late visitor standing in the middle of the bakery, smiling.

“I really wanted to come back for more. Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier,” he added.

“Oh my gosh you scared me, I didn’t hear the bell,” Phil chuckled, suddenly nervous. Putting away the plates he’d been drying off, he could feel the other’s eyes lingering on him. He cleared his throat and returned the look. “Well, _officially_ we’re closed,” he smiled, “but you’re lucky, there’s still something left. So, what can I do for you?”

 “I’d like that blueberry tart, please.”

“Bit of a sweet tooth, huh?” he asked with a chuckle, as he placed the bag on the counter. The grin he received left him feeling like they weren’t talking about pastries.

 

~

 

He was in the back of the shop the next night, cleaning up the trays, when he heard the bell go off. A tingle of excitement went through his body and he had the urge to sprint out immediately. Instead he took a deep breath and waited, the trays forgotten.  He heard someone shuffling around in front of the counter, as if standing around not sure what to do.

“Hello?” he heard the familiar voice ask quietly.

A smile spread across Phil’s face. He tried to supress it as he made his way out of the kitchen, making sure to seem as if he didn’t recognize who just came in.

“You again!” he greeted.

As soon as the stranger saw him, the trademark grin spread across his face.

“Sorry, I’m late again, aren’t I?”

“I really should lock the door earlier.” Phil chuckled.

But then he noticed that the stranger was holding two white paper cups, a dark green logo in in the front. The smile fell from his face instantly.

“Starbucks? Are you serious?” He was annoyed. Phil couldn’t _stand_ those damn cups in his shop. The other one seemed to notice his disapproval and an apologetic look made his grin vanish.

“Did I do something wrong? I just thought we could- “

“No Starbucks in my shop,” Phil interrupted with a harsh undertone. Although he felt guilty for being rude, he simply couldn’t take it.

“It is late and I have to get up in six hours.”

The young man got the hint and turned to leave. Phil’s heart felt as if it was exploding and he wanted to yell at himself for sending him away. He just couldn’t let him walk away like that.

“I think tomorrow I’ll close early. I could show you where to get a _decent_ coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still in need of a beta, message me if you're interested :)


End file.
